Happy Beginnings
by CSCreations
Summary: Just a small deleted scene from 6x22. CS fluff.


The Final Battle was won and all the heroes were celebrating at Granny's. Having lunch peacefully after that curse that tore them apart. This family moment was not only to celebrate their victory but to celebrate too, their wedding. The wedding that so rushed was being taken from them. In Granny's Diner happiness was blooming. All the heroes in one table, the newlyweds in the middle smiling with love at each other. They were helping each other, being each other's rocks with the simplest actions like passing the boll with the freshly baked breads Granny had made just for Emma and Killian's wedding. When the lunch came to its end, the heroes started discussing with each other for multiple things, for example how they were all just starting to live normal to how Gold finally banished the Black Fairy. Suddeny, in this ray of happiness, Killian placed his hand upon Emma's and started caressing it with his thumb.

"I love you, Swan" He said gently

"I love you, too. It's so good to be back with my favorite pirate…" Emma said

"Or should I say my husband?" She said with a bright smile. Killian smiled with her words and calmed himself to embrace this word as a fact now. Emma drank a bit of her red wine.

"You know, we never really get to take pictures from our wedding, you know these ones that decorate usually the couple's bedroom, or we didn't have a chance to even go home with our nuptial clothes" She said playing with glass of wine, her rings gently hitting the glass. Killian smiled and raised his eyebrow.

"Don't be so sure, love" He said and turned his face to Snow and Charming and winked at his now father in law. David smiled and stood up from the table and before going outside whispered something to Snow.

"Where's Dad going?" She asked and everyone at the table smiled. A few minutes later, they heard David with his truck outside Granny's to honk loudly.

"Well, I think that's my signal?" He said and drank the last of his wine.

"What signal? Eh what's going on?" Emma said with a gasp.

"Well, you said we didn't do a lots of things a husband and his wife would do after their wedding, and a good groom like me is going to fix this. Guys?" He said and looked the others. The other's proudly revealing what they were hiding under the table. Each one of them had in his hands a small packet of rice. Emma grinned.

"You, can't be serious" She said

"I am. And as this lovely lunch came to an end your father is going to take us home" Killian said

"But I am not even in my wedding dress, how? Emma said looking the packets of rice but Killian stopped her.

"Ah ah ah ah, your majesty can you fix this problem?" He said and they both looked at Regina.

"Of course" She said and with her magic changed the clothes of all into the ones they had before the cursed hit.

Emma was surprised to see that her elegant wedding dress was back and so did Killian's wedding suit. Everything was just like their wedding now, except her hair which had now been left down, curled and golden as always and as Emma was noticing her dress and bouquet, Killian took her hand.

"Should we go home now, my wife?" He raised his eyebrow again.

"Yes, but how? All of you planned this?'' She said looking the others.

"Well, let's just say that we thought this while we were looking for you and Henry after the Final Battle" Regina said caressing her son's arm.

"So, what do you say lovebirds? We still are eager to throw this at you" Zelena said from behind. Emma smiled to Killian and left Granny's as their family was throwing them the packet of rice. Emma closed her eyes but still smiling to Killian with so much rice on them. Once they got inside her father's car, careful with her gown to sit right, they sit on the backside of the car watching their family smiling to them and Snow taking her camera to her hands, ready to use it. Emma and Killian looked each other, their eyes full of love and kissed passionately knowing that this photo will be the one now decorating their home. When David left them just outside their home, he helped Emma with removing the rice of her hair and helping her get out of the car with the dress. Lastly, hugged his daughter.

"Thank you for all, Dad" Emma smiled and David went back to his car.

"Hey, and keep a little quiet, it's still noon" He said and they laughed. When Emma and Killian were left alone staring at their home there was only one thing that was missing. Killian carried Emma through the door of their home giving her little kisses in the process, they climbed the stairs and reached their bedroom and their king-sized bed. Their bed was decorated with a navy style quilt, Killian's choice. Once he set her down on the bed he started kissing her so fiercely that her red lipstick was starting to disappear. Killian's hook took off the upper embroided part of her dress and she was left only with her corset and her bulging white skirt. Emma took off his suit jacket leaving him from the waist up bare next to her. As she was playing with his chest hair, he gently palmed her right breast through the corset making Emma moan a bit.

"No one is going to bloody interrupt this again" He said covering them with the quilt. Once Killian was above her he kissed neck slowly making Emma bit her lip and then he moved his lips just above her corset kissing her silk skin there while his hook was trying to untie her corset. Emma's eyes went wild and went to unleash his bulge from its torture, he unbuckled his belt to make her job easier and pumped him through his pants, her pumps becoming fiercer as Killian left a moan he finally took of her corset leaving the gown to fall down and revealing his lovely siren to him. Bloody Hell, she was beautiful with her body now fully bare her breasts moving in the rhythm of her heavy breath, ready to be touched, her red lips and curly hair down to her bare shoulders, he undid his sweatpants, his fully hard cock in his hand, he wasted no time being inside her, his movements slow as their lips were placed together, their tongues on fire in a wild dance of passion.

"Killian" She moaned as his movements became quicker, she touched strongly the quilt in her hand until they were both sated and tired. Emma's hand was now on his chest.

"Tell me, Swan, would this flying monkey you were going to marry be such a good husband to you?" He said, Emma grinned.

"Killian, for how long are you going to say that?" She said and reached to cup his face.

"You are my true love" She said and kissed his scar on his chick as her hand left the quilt to fall from her body. She put her lips on his once again.

"I love you so bloody much, my pirate lass, our wedding night has just begun" He said pulling her close, Emma laughed as he was placing himself upon her once more. This was just a beginning. Their Happy Beginning.


End file.
